Gdybym jednak zapytał
by Celiean
Summary: Shintaro wie więcej, niż jego żona mogłaby się spodziewać. Ale czy to coś zmieni? / "Kto za tym stoi?" pisane z perspektywy Midorimy. Tamto było niezwykle ogólne, stąd jednak można się dowiedzieć kilku nowych rzeczy o smutnym życiu jego i jego "żony".


Otworzyłem oczy i utkwiłem wzrok w suficie. W pokoju było ciemno, pomimo słonecznego poranka, jaki zapowiadali we wczorajszej prognozie pogody. To wszystko przez te grube ciemne zasłony naciągnięte na okno, które nie przepuszczały nawet najmniejszego promyka. Przewróciłem się na bok i podniosłem głowę, podpierając ją na dłoni. Przymknąłem powieki i wsłuchałem się w spokojny oddech leżącej obok mnie kobiety. Spała na boku, plecami do mnie, a ułożyła się niemalże na samym skraju łóżka tak, że w każdej chwili mogłaby się z niego zsunąć. Nie widziałem jej twarzy, jednak pewnie jest tak spokojna, jak oddech. Westchnąłem cicho i przysunąłem się do niej, by złożyć na czubku jej głowy delikatny pocałunek. Zamruczała coś pod nosem i poruszyła się, przy okazji rozkopując kołdrę. Gdy upewniłem się, że nadal śpi, wysunąłem się z pościeli i zabrawszy okulary z szafki nocnej poszedłem się umyć i przebrać. Kiedy zszedłem na dół, wypuściłem psa i skierowałem się do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie. Za pół godziny powinna wstać „moja żona", przywlec się tu i bez powitania zabrać się za jedzenie. Zje, wróci na górę by zabrać swoje rzeczy i wyjdzie z domu nawet nie racząc się pożegnać. Spoglądałem przez okno, jak wsiada do samochodu, odpala silnik i wyjeżdża z podjazdu, by skierować się w przeciwną stronę, niż zazwyczaj. Czyli tym razem naprawdę jedzie do pracy. Do tej prawdziwej pracy, w której na pewno nie zajmuje się rachunkowością. Westchnąłem cicho i zebrałem brudne naczynia ze stołu.

* * *

Robiłem akurat obchód po swoim oddziale, kiedy podbiegł do mnie rozemocjonowany Takao. Znam go od liceum, przez trzy lata chodziliśmy do jednej klasy i byliśmy w tym samym składzie drużyny koszykarskiej. Po ukończeniu szkoły oboje postanowiliśmy udać się na studia medyczne, z tym wyjątkiem, że Kazunari obrał za kierunek zostanie pielęgniarzem.  
- Shin-chan! Słyszałeś już, co w radiu mówią? – przystanąłem i spojrzałem na niego z uniesioną brwią. Jakby nie zauważył, nie mam czasu na siedzenie i słuchanie radia. Mam jeszcze kilku pacjentów do sprawdzenia. Kiwnąłem głową, by ponaglić go. Nie mam dziś ochoty na zabawy w zgadywanie.  
- Nici jednak z tego nowego muzeum. – wytłumaczył. To… bardzo fascynujące, Takao. A teraz wracaj dalej sączyć swoją kawusię i plotkować z pielęgniarkami. – Ten arabski szejk został zastrzelony, kiedy wysiadał z samolotu. – dodał. Zmarszczyłem brwi i mrucząc coś pod nosem o pechu ruszyłem, by kontynuować obchód. A więc Akashi jednak dopiął swego. Pewnie niedługo wszystkie media będą trąbić o tym, że znów nie da się zidentyfikować sprawcy. Ja jednak dobrze wiem, kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Nikt inny, tylko Akashi Seijurou – człowiek, który ma wpływ na wszystko, co dzieje się na arenie politycznej kraju. On dał zlecenie. Wykonała je „moja żona". Gdyby nie znajomości z czerwonowłosym, do dziś tkwiłbym w błogiej nieświadomości, że ożeniłem się ze zwykłą szarą księgową. Jednak dzięki Akashiemu udało mi się poznać całą prawdę. Wiem o jej prawdziwym zawodzie, pracowni w piwnicy, o tym, co tak naprawdę robi, gdy tylko opuszcza dom oraz o tym, ile za to zarabia. Przyznam, że naprawdę dobrze ukrywała przede mną swoje prawdziwe 'ja'. Dlatego nigdy o nic nie pytam, nie zdradzam się z tym, że mam świadomość, co tak naprawdę się w piwnicy mojego domu dzieje. I tak by się nie przyznała, tylko zręcznie wybrnęła z tematu, albo zbyła mnie jakąś ogólnikową odpowiedzią. Choć czasem, kiedy siedzimy razem w salonie i oglądamy telewizję, wpatruje się we mnie, a w jej oczach co chwila pojawiają się nowe błyski, nowe emocje. Przewijają się tak szybko, że nie potrafię stwierdzić, co tak naprawdę chce mi przekazać. To wygląda, jak wewnętrzna walka, w której rozważa, czy wyznać prawdę, czy nadal zatajać ją przede mną.

Jesteśmy małżeństwem od sześciu lat, jednak tylko pierwsze dwa lata można zaliczyć do tych miodowych. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą naprawdę dużo czasu, często rozmawialiśmy, a rozmowy te utrzymywały się godzinami. Potrafiliśmy znaleźć wspólny język, lub wspólne zainteresowanie na daną chwilę. Byleby móc razem posiedzieć, pośmiać się, czy nawet tylko potulić w milczeniu. Jednak nie mogłem marnować czasu na pielęgnowanie szczęśliwej rodzinki, musiałem zająć się pracą i dążyć do osiągnięcia postawionego wiele lat temu celu. Ale jej to nie pasowało. Przestała się do mnie odzywać, nasz „wspólny czas" ograniczyła do minimum. Zaczęło mi tego brakować, jednak ona pozostawała nieugięta. Zamykała się coraz bardziej, zostawiając mnie z dziwną pustką w sercu. Dlatego coraz bardziej zatracałem się w zawodzie wytyczając sobie coraz wyższą poprzeczkę. „Bycie najlepszym." Tylko to się dla mnie zaczęło liczyć. Uparcie dążyłem do tego, by stać się numerem jeden w swojej dziedzinie. Zacząłem otwarcie ignorować żonę, jednak pustka w sercu nadal pozostawała. Kiedy dotarłem na szczyt, nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak pracować tak, by się na nim utrzymać. Nie było to jednak trudne. Zyskałem trochę więcej czasu, wieczory coraz częściej spędzałem w domu. Miałem nadzieję, że dzięki temu między mną a nią coś się naprawi. Ona jednak dawała mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce niczego naprawiać. Potem dowiedziałem się od Akashiego, czym tak naprawdę zajmuje się „moja żona". Na początku byłem zszokowany, jednak dla własnego dobra ukryłem przed nią fakt, że posiadam wiedzę, której posiadać nie powinienem. I tylko w głębi serca bałem się o „moją żonę", że kiedyś jej się nie uda i złapią ją. Ale nigdy jej tego nie powiedziałem. Bo po co? Musiałbym się potem tłumaczyć, dlaczego się o nią boję. A o co może się bać mąż księgowej? Że się zatnie kartką papieru? Z tamtym dniem, kiedy uderzyła we mnie brutalna prawda, pustka w sercu jeszcze bardziej się powiększyła. A więc robiłem wszystko, by ją jakoś zapełnić. Starałem się udowodnić „mojej żonie", że nadal ją kocham. Próbowałem to przekazać w drobnych gestach, jak przygotowane śniadanie, czy delikatny pocałunek na dzień dobry i dobranoc. Nigdy jednak nie pocałowałem jej, kiedy budziła się, czy kładła. Robiłem to zawsze, gdy spała i to tak, by tego nie poczuła. Jednak to nie zapełniło pustki w sercu. Przyzwyczaiłem się do niej, a te „czułe" gesty stały się rutyną, częścią dnia codziennego, z których nie czerpałem żadnej przyjemności. Po prostu robiłem to, bo coś w głębi podpowiadało mi, że muszę to robić. Odłożyłem podkładkę z kartami pacjentów na biurko i opadłem ciężko na krzesło. Jeszcze tylko uzupełnię kilka dokumentów i mogę wrócić do domu.

* * *

Otworzyłem po cichu drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Przywitało mnie radosne szczeknięcie leżącego na wycieraczce psa. Pogłaskałem go po łbie i zdjąłem buty. Od razu skierowałem się do salonu. Kiedy stanąłem w progu, siedząca na kanapie kobieta spojrzała na mnie i kiwnęła głową na powitanie. Machnąłem tylko ręką, by potem przeczesać włosy i odetchnąć ciężko. Usiadłem obok „mojej żony" i oparłem się wygodnie, czując natychmiastową ulgę dla spiętych mięśni. Poczułem na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenie. Poprawiłem okulary i kątem oka spojrzałem na przyglądającą mi się „moją żonę". Od razu dało się zauważyć, jak bije się z myślami o to, czy spytać się o dzisiejszy dzień w pracy. Niech pyta śmiało, tylko na to czekam. Z miłą chęcią jej opowiem, że pomimo zmęczenia, to mogę zaliczyć ten dzień do tych lekkich. Zapytałaby wtedy, dlaczego więc jestem tak zmęczony. A co ja bym jej wtedy odpowiedział? Że zmęczyło mnie myślenie o niej i o tym, że nie chcę, by nasze małżeństwo tak wyglądało, ale czuję się bezsilny i nie mam pomysłów, jak je naprawić? Czy taka odpowiedź dałaby jej coś do myślenia i pchnęła do tego, by również ona dała coś ze swojej strony? Ja już dałem naprawdę wiele, niemalże wszystko. A ta czarna dziura w sercu nadal pozostaje niezasklepiona. A więc czy taka rozmowa pomogłaby mi ją załatać? Westchnąłem cicho i utkwiłem wzrok w telewizorze. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu i oglądaliśmy wiadomości, w których non stop nadawali o śmierci szejka. „Moja żona" wpatrywała się w ekran z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Ciekawe, o czym teraz myśli. Czy o tym, co dziś rano zrobiła? A może jej myśli też krążą wokół naszego małżeństwa? A może znów dostała kolejne zlecenie i układa w głowie kolejny plan-bez-żadnej-luki? Nagle przechyliła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. A w oczach jej było tyle rozpaczy, tyle niemego błagania o zwrócenie na nią uwagi… Kąciki moich ust drgnęły, chcąc unieść się w delikatnym uśmiechu. A więc już wiem, o czym myślisz.  
Już miałem odwrócić się do niej i przygarnąć do siebie, by potem wyznać, ile na to czekałem – kiedy ona nagle zerwała się i oznajmiła krótko, że idzie się położyć. Zostałem sam w salonie, a wszelkie nadzieje na naprawę naszego małżeństwa rozsypały się niczym domek z kart. Pozostał tylko jeden promyk. A może jeśli pójdę teraz za nią, to jednak nam się uda? Wstałem z kanapy i ruszyłem do sypialni. Kiedy miałem nacisnąć na klamkę, po drugiej stronie drzwi usłyszałem brzęczenie, a potem ciche „tak?". „Moja żona" przez chwilę milczała, wysłuchując swojego rozmówcy. „Przyjęłam. Gdzie i kiedy mam się go pozbyć?" – słowa, które dotarły do moich uszu, sprawiły, że ten jeden ostatni promyk zgasnął. Odsunąłem się od drzwi i zrezygnowany ruszyłem na dół. To nie ma sensu…

* * *

Przez kolejny tydzień w domu panowała jeszcze chłodniejsza atmosfera, niż zazwyczaj. „Moja żona" unikała mnie, jak ognia. Przemykała jak cień po domu, wciąż robiąc jakieś notatki i nie kryjąc się z tym, że ma kolejną pracę. Zostawiała je wszędzie, nawet w łazience. A ja, kiedy tylko mogłem, chodziłem za nią i zbierałem je. I zamiast przejrzeć ich zawartość, oddawałem je w ręce „mojej żony". Nie interesowało mnie to, czym się zajmowała. Nie chcę wiedzieć, nie czuję nawet takiej potrzeby. Po prostu ignorowałem ją i żyłem własnym życiem.

* * *

Kolejny szary poranek. Obudziłem się i od razu podniosłem się, by spojrzeć na kręcącą się po całym łóżku kobietę. To pierwszy raz, kiedy spała tak niespokojnie. Całą noc wierciła się i mamrotała coś pod nosem, nie dając mi zasnąć. Uspokoiła się, kiedy zacząłem głaskać ją po głowie, jednak wtedy odezwało się moje zmęczenie i znużony chaotycznym głaskaniem – zasnąłem. Pochyliłem się nad nią i ucałowałem delikatnie w czoło. Tym razem jednak nie zamruczała na znak niezadowolenia, tylko od razu otworzyła szeroko oczy i utkwiła we mnie zszokowane spojrzenie. Nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić, zakryłem jej głowę kołdrą i szybko opuściłem sypialnię. To było coś naprawdę nietypowego. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by obudziła się, kiedy ją pocałowałem. Umyłem się szybko i wróciłem do pokoju po swój najlepszy garnitur. Kiedy wszedłem do środka, łóżko było już puste. Wzruszyłem ramionami i sięgnąłem po ubrania. Dziś było otwarcie nowego szpitala onkologicznego, w którym miałem uczestniczyć. Musiałem więc wyglądać przyzwoicie. Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego chcieli go otwierać tak wczesną porą… Ale im szybciej to się zacznie, tym szybciej też się skończy. Poprawiłem wiązanie krawatu i zszedłem do kuchni, jednak „mojej żony" tam nie było. Na lodówce, na kartce samoprzylepnej wisiała tylko wiadomość, że musiała dziś wcześniej wyjść. Nie podoba mi się to… Darowałem dziś sobie śniadanie i od razu skierowałem się do zostawionego na stole w salonie laptopa, by sprawdzić swój dzisiejszy horoskop. „To nie będzie dobry dzień. Wasz sukces może was zabić." Uśmiechnąłem się gorzko do monitora. Coraz bardziej mi się to nie podoba. Westchnąłem ciężko i wyłączyłem komputer. Trzeba już jechać, jeśli chcę być tam przed czasem.

* * *

Stanąłem na schodach szpitala i spojrzałem na przywiązaną do dwóch marmurowych kolumn czerwoną wstęgę. Nigdy nie lubiłem czerwonego koloru. Nie kojarzył mi się z miłością, tak jak niektórym. Czerwony dla mnie zawsze był symbolem złości. Tak teraz sobie zdałem sprawę, że nawet nie mam pojęcia jaki jest ulubiony kolor „mojej żony". Nigdy jej o to nie pytałem, ona również nigdy o tym nie wspominała. Nawet wtedy, kiedy rozmawialiśmy ze sobą naprawdę często. To dziwne, że takim momencie sobie zdałem sprawę, jak mało o niej wiem. Westchnąłem cicho i zabrałem z czerwonej poduszeczki ogromne nożyce do przecięcia wstęgi. W tym samym czasie rozległ się huk wystrzału, a mnie jakby coś oświeciło. Zacząłem łączyć fakty z minionego tygodnia i dzisiejszego poranka. Unikała mnie, bym się wreszcie nią zainteresował. Ja jednak odebrałem to inaczej. A te wszystkie notatki rozsypane po całym domu… Ona zostawiała je specjalnie, bym do nich zajrzał. Ja jednak uparcie ignorowałem je. Gdybym jednak chociaż zerknął na nie… Przez cały tydzień próbowała mnie ostrzec, że jestem jej nowym celem. Dziś w nocy spała tak niespokojnie, ponieważ dręczyło ją to, co miała zrobić dzisiejszego poranka. Kiedy tylko ją pocałowałem, od razu się obudziła… I dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałem, z jakim przerażeniem i bólem wtedy na mnie spojrzała. A ja głupi, zamiast spytać się „Co się stało?", uciekłem. Kiedy poczułem, jak pocisk trafia mnie w sam środek klatki piersiowej, chciałem uśmiechnąć się krzywo. Gdybym jednak zapytał, nie skończyłbym tak… Naprawdę jestem głupi…


End file.
